Dream
by Chachos Bane
Summary: [Lemon] Jamás en su jodida vida había pensado en encontrar a Juvia en aquella situación tan...¿caliente?. —Gray-sama, dele a Juvia por donde usted desee . [¡Feliz cumpleaños WaterJuvia!]


**FT y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

 **¡Holi! como siempre ando tarde -un día de retraso- pero vengo a dejar este zukulemto OS dedicado especialmente a WaterJuvia, que ayer cumplió años y no alcance a publicarlo ni a felicitarla como yo quería, y me disculpo por eso, pero la gripa me pezco en el peor momento u.u, Nanny perdoname, sabes que te amo -corazones everywhere-**

 **Nanny, sabes que te quiero mucho y que fue una loca casualidad conocernos por el gusto zukulemto al gruvia, FT y demás cosas ewe, también sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, y si quieres hablar sabes que puedes hacerlo no importa la hora, día, año o siglo que sea yo siempre estaré allí para ti :3, también sabes de antemano que te has ganado un espacio en mi kokoroh, te mando un fuerte abrazote de oso panda! Así que también espero que te guste este OS que hice para ti ewe.**

 **.**

* * *

 **...**

No lo podía creer, se iba solo por unos momentos de la sala de juegos y cuando volvía se encontraba con esto. Y bueno en esos casos, ¿qué más podía hacer? muchas veces ella le tiró indirectas de querer estar con él —como aquella vez que les toco ir a recoger una mesa de billar para la sala de juegos de la escuela—, _"Juvia quiere que Gray-sama le pegue con el taco"_ , fueron las palabras que ella le había dicho. Y ahora que la tenía a merced propia...no sabía qué hacer, nunca pensó en que llegaría a ver a Juvia manoseándose a sí misma de allá abajo y que por encima de su camisa del uniforme de deportes estuviera pellizcando uno de sus pezones a la vez que estrujaba su seno y para variar susurrando su nombre —de una jodida manera endemoniadamente sexy—, sus pantalones le apretaban en cierto punto abultado y sus piernas caminaron hasta donde estaba ella sorprendiéndola, ya podía escucharla gritar avergonzada, la azulada recobro la compostura e intento levantarse, pero aquel joven pelinegro no la dejo y por primera vez no le importo pensar y hizo caso a sus mismas acciones. Tomo del brazo a la joven de melena azul y sin miramientos la empujo en aquel sofá para colocarse encima de ella, llevando las manos de ella por encima de su cabeza y al final devorarle la boca con devoción. Se sentía tan jodidamente bien el poder probar aquellos rosados labios que siempre le pedían a gritos ser devorados de tal manera que no le importaría desgastarlos —siendo solo él quien lo hiciera— claro está.

—G-Gray-sama~ —Gimió entre los labios del pelinegro—. Siga…siga tocando a Juvia, puede hacer con Juvia lo que desee~

Sonrió de medio lado y con sorna al escuchar tal petición de la joven. No se sorprendía del todo porque era Juvia, y ella así lo quería y querría siempre, pero que se lo pidiera de aquella forma solo lograba que su ansiedad y su intensidad sexual del momento aumentaran más. Cumpliendo lo que la Lockser había pedido, Gray con una de sus manos aún sujetaba ambas muñecas por encima de la cabeza de Juvia y volvió a devorarle la boca de una forma más feroz y hambriento de ella succionaba y con su misma lengua enrollaba la lengua de su amante, su mano libre la llevo a uno de sus grandes pechos para masajearlo, Juvia ante el tacto del Fullbuster siseo cerca del oído de esté y su mano iba bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a la abertura del short de deportes de Juvia el cual le saco de un tirón dejándola solamente en sus bragas y la miro con malicia al instante que soltaba el agarre que tenía en las muñecas de Juvia. Cuando Gray había retirado el short de Juvia había podido sentir que la tela de su braga de encaje ya se encontraba bastante húmeda, la miró y noto que el rostro de ella estaba tornado de un color rosado, pero su expresión le daba a entender que deseaba que él continuara —con lo que sea que fuera hacer— Y Gray solo volvió a besarla un tanto más tranquilo que los anteriores besos, cuando hacía falta el oxígeno se separó de ella y volvió su vista hacia el sexo femenino. No quería verse desesperado —aunque si lo estuviera— ya quería hundirse y salir desenfrenadamente en ella, pero no era tan egoísta y quería que Juvia sintiera placer antes de lo que viniera. Paso sus largos dedos por encima de aquella tela de encaje y masajeo por encima de esta su parte femenina, fue subiendo poco a poco sus dedos y los metió por uno de los costados y siguió su recorrido hasta llegar a la parte de su clítoris, donde apenas pudo rosarlo con la yema de sus dedos para encontrarlo y Juvia ya había jadeado. Poco a poco le fue propinando movimientos circulares de manera lenta, subía y bajaba sus dedos para llenarlos de esa humedad que enmendaba de su interior y volver a acariciar con más intensidad su botón rosado. Los gemidos y jadeos de Juvia habían aumentado también tanto como su excitación, había llevado sus manos a sus pechos, apretándolos y sacándose en el acto su camisa de deportes quedando ahora si solo en ropa interior. Gray al notar que Juvia se había deshecho de su camisa y estaba a su total merced, llevo su mano libre a uno de los pechos de ella, su mano apenas lograba abarcarlo un poco y al momento donde le dio un apretón este boto del sujetador dejando a su vista el lindo color rosado de sus pezones, pero no por eso dejo de seguir estimulando la zona intima de Juvia, dejo unos instantes su clítoris y deslizo sus dedos hasta la entrada de su zona y los introdujo.

—¡Aaaahh!~

—Shh…No grites tan alto…

Y sin más comenzó a mover sus dedos dentro de ella, sintiendo como poco a poco sus fluidos lo empapaban y sus paredes se contraían poco a poco, su orgasmo estaba cerca. Juvia se enderezo un poco de manera en que pudiera quedar más o menos sentada mientras Gray seguía estimulándola, llevo sus manos directo a su entrepierna, sobaban con delicadeza esa parte de él que sobresalía desde hay ya buen rato, metió una de sus manos por debajo del pants de Gray deteniéndose en cierto bulto, el cual acaricio con más facilidad, bajo los pants de esté dejándolo en boxers y quitándole estos al mismo tiempo. Ella llevaba ya rato sintiendo las caricias propinadas por el pelinegro, así que decidió que ya era turno de que él fuese recompensado, así que siguió masturbándolo de arriba abajo, recorriendo toda la extensión de su miembro con ambas manos, acariciaba sus testículos y daba movimientos circulares en su glande, Gray estaba sintiendo que las manos de Juvia iban a matarlo de placer y que pronto terminaría allí, podía sentir las palpitaciones en la punta de su miembro, al igual que Juvia ya sentía sus paredes vaginales contraerse de más. No supo cómo ni en qué momento, pero Juvia había intercambiado de lugares con él, ni si quiera ella había llegado a su orgasmo y ahora él se encontraba recostado sobre aquel sofá.

—Juvia sabe que Gray-sama se ha estado conteniendo de más tiempo. —Dijo entre jadeos y recorriendo con sumo deseo ese cuerpo tan varonil que la volvía loca—. Pero Juvia ya no dejará que Gray-sama y su miembro sufran.

—Esper-…¡Ahh!~ —Gimió al sentir como las manos de Juvia volvían a tomar su miembro, cerro sus ojos ante aquel tacto y hecho su cabeza hacia atrás, pero abrió sus ojos de golpe al sentir la boca de la azulada abarcándole todo el miembro, lentamente lo metía y lo sacaba sucesivamente, lo tomaba del inicio con una mano y con la otra lo sostenía casi de la punta mientras le daba lamidas a su glande. Gray se sentía en el paraíso. Llevo sus manos hacia la cabeza de Juvia para que así fuese marcando un ritmo más rápido con ella. Pero cuando sentía que ya de plano iba a llegar Juvia dejo de lamerlo y se apartó de él dejándolo con muchas más ganas de que le diera sexo oral y la miro con un poco de reproche, pero ella sonrió.

—Lo siento Gray-sama, pero Juvia tampoco puede más. —Añadió señalándose a sí misma en cierta parte, pero al momento de ver que Gray iba a incorporarse volvió a empujarlo contra el sofá y subió lentamente a él quedando a horcajadas—. Gray-sama sabe que puede darle a Juvia por donde él desee y hasta que él se sacie, ¿Cierto? —El asintió lentamente, por algún modo Juvia estaba diferente, bueno sabía que ella era capaz de todo tratándose solamente de él —hasta sexo oral le había dado— pero su mirada…esa mirada azul tenía un brillo diferente, la miró acercarse a su rostro, ella lo beso y después con su lengua fue dejando un camino de saliva hasta llegar a su oído y susurrarle—. _Dele duro a Juvia…_

Y sin más, de una sola estocada y aferrándose fuertemente a su cintura y cadera se hundió en ella. Ambos habían jadeado ante tal acto, puesto que ambos lo habían estado esperando desde hacía ya mucho rato. Entraba y salía en ella, mientras que Juvia daba fuertes sentones sobre su miembro y entre ratos no se despegaba de él, dándole movimientos jodidamente circulares o meciéndose de atrás hacia adelante y Gray le marcaba el ritmo un poco más frenético tomándola de las caderas, entre pocos ratos también le daba estímulo a su clítoris. Ambos seguían sumergidos en aquel vaivén tan salvaje, tampoco habían cambiado de posición, les gustaba estar así porque era como más podían sentirse él uno al otro, además de que Gray metía su cara entre los pechos de Juvia y los amamantaba, y Juvia, bueno ella se dejaba llevar —cegar— por el placer del momento y arañaba la espalda masculina con pasión, aunque también dejaba algún rastro de besos húmedos en el cuello de Gray.

—Más, más, más. —Le susurraba con lujuria al oído—. Por favor Gray-sama~, dele…dele más…más duro, sí, sí, sí así…más más más, dele más duro, muy duro dele a Juvia más duro~

—C-como órdenes. —Gruño mientras hacía sus embestidas más fuertes, más marcadas y un tanto más violentas. Ya los sentía a ambos llegar, las paredes de Juvia apretaban por completo al miembro de Gray y su punta palpitaba desenfrenadamente.

Y despertó al sentir el fuerte impacto de algo en su cara.

.

.

— ¡Hey hielitos!

Abrió lentamente sus ojos sintiéndose un poco cegado por la luz, pero a su alrededor había varias siluetas que poco a poco se fueron aclarando dándole una vista de los feos rostros de sus compañeros de clases, sobre todo el de Natsu, que era al que tenía más cerca.

— ¿Qué mierdas paso? —Se quiso levantar pero sus compañeros no lo dejaron y un fuerte dolor en la cara también se lo impidió—. ¿Qué carajos me hicieron?

—Estábamos jugando futbol, pero como tú no quisiste jugar desde que la clase de deportes empezó y preferiste dormir, nosotros nos pusimos a jugar, pero el balón se nos fue más de la cuenta y te termino golpeando tu horrible cara —Resumió el pelirosado.

Entonces…miro a todos lados, y efectivamente estaba en las canchas. Luego posó de manera discreta su mirada al lugar donde estaba la piscina y miró de lejos a Juvia. Todos los colores rojos habidos y por haber subieron a su cara al recordar lo que había soñado, era una suerte que el pants le quedara flojo ya que así no se notaría su erección. Y por si fuera poco a los idiotas de sus compañeros despertándolo —noqueándolo— de la peor forma.

—Todos…todos ustedes son unos hijos de puta. —Fue lo último que dijo ganándose la mirada curiosa de todos.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hacía ya rato que no escribía lemon, así que espero que no esté tan feito ewe**

 **~Chachos~**


End file.
